Azure Ketchum! A message from the future!
by Arora Woodmnyx
Summary: Azure Ketchum is the 10 year old daughter of Ash Ketchum about to start on her journey to become a Pokemon trainer but instead she is being sent to the past to warn her father and others of a Disaster that will shape both present and future can she find and warn everyone in time or will she be too late to save her own future will they believe her? I don't own Pokemon


Azure Ketchum?! A message from the future!

A fanfiction written by Arora Woodmynx cover art also done by me

Back to the past!

"Azure listen to me very carefully" Professor Oak looked at the 10 year old girl " we only have one chance to right the wrongs done in the past and to save Ash and your mother you are the only one who can do this you and your Pokémon must travel back in time to when Ash was still on his journey and you must warn him of these tragic events do you understand?" I nodded tugging my red finger less gloves on my hands more firmly

"Yes I understand professor but what else am I supposed to do?" he places a hand on my shoulder the other one behind his back

"Azure you are to warn ash about the events but you must not meddle with anything else in time meddling with time is very dangerous and can cause terrible things to happen in our time, you must be careful find ash and his friends and find them quickly and stay with them until they believe you must understand this Azure I know you can do this, you are the only one who can protect our future." I nod and set my face into a determined line my chocolate brown eyes bright with determination and excitement, reaching up I adjust my favorite hat the one that belonged to my father his Pokémon league expo hat now worn down over the years he gave it to me on my 10th birthday along with my very first Pokémon a female Pikachu she jumped up on my shoulder and I smile at her

"Ready to go to the past girl?"

"Pika" I nod picking up an old worn dark green backpack with an orange stripe across the bottom pocket and a white tag at the top I shouldered the bag and tap my white and black shoes into place and rub my nose smirking

"We're ready to go professor!" he smiles down at me

"You are your fathers daughter remember don't draw too much attention to yourself and find Ash as soon as possible" I nod and step onto the time machine pad assembled in the professors lab taking my Pikachu off my shoulder and holding her firmly in my arms.

"No need to worry professor I'll find him after all I never give up not until it's over!" the professor laughed and smiled at me fondly

"Your father used to tell me the exact same thing" Grinning I gave him a thumbs up as he nods at professor Tracy and continues as the machine starts up "You'll be deposited just outside my lab around the time Ash is leaving for the Kalos region make sure you give the letters I wrote to the correct people those are in your bag be careful and stay safe" I nod and there was blinding flash of light grimacing I held onto my hat and my Pikachu as tight as I could and closed my eyes when I opened them again I was flat on my back just down the hill from the professors lab sitting up I looked around and realized my Pikachu wasn't with me panicking I softly called out

"Pika where are you girl come out come on I don't have time to waste" the bush rustled next to me and she jumped out and onto my shoulder and I smiled as she nuzzled me "there you are come on let's go!" I ran down the street from the professor's lab and headed straight for my grandma's house or I should say my future grandma's house figuring that would be the best place if any to start looking. I darted behind a bush just under the kitchen window lucky for me it was open and it was around dusk and so I stood on my tip toes and peeked inside and there was Grandma humming while she did the dishes and I heard her sigh

"Oh that boy off again on yet another journey oh well that's what I expect from my Ash" crouching back down I took off my back and looked around in it for one of the letters the professor wrote.

~Flash back~

The professor hands me several letters and he explains as I put them in my bag "Azure these are letters explaining everything I have written them to specific people who can help you in the past give these to that person only the less people who know you are from the future the better" nodding I put them in my bag an zipped it shut.

~Flash back end~

Pulling out the letter labeled Delia Ketchum I stood up put the bag back on my back Pika jumping back on my shoulder sighing as I walked around to the front of the house sighing "well Pika here goes nothing" I knocked on the front door and I pulled the hat down low over my face as Mr. Mime answered the door "I need to speak with grand I mean Mrs. Ketchum please he nods and lets me in and I wait by the front door in the oh so familiar house my heart beating in my chest and my mouth dry I try to swallow and cant. Pika nuzzles me affectionately and I rub her head and mummer "your right girl I do need to calm down thanks" just as she walks into the room

"Oh why hello there, you remind me of my son Ash how can I help you?" hesitating still a little nervous I held out the letter

"I'm sorry to bother you so late but I umm really need to speak with you it's quite urgent" she nods and invites me into the living room after taking the letter and I sit on the couch taking off my hat putting it on the arm of the sofa and Pika jumps down into my lap and I wait while she reads the letter after a long moment she looks at me.

"This letter tells me you're not from our time but it doesn't say when I'm afraid I don't understand" I nod and pet Pika while I explain

"You see Mrs. Ketchum I'm actually from the future and I was sent here to the past to warn your son about a terrible event and help prevent it happening I know this may sound odd and even crayze but there's no other way to say this so I'm your son's future daughter my name is Azure Ketchum" she blinks and puts a hand up to her mouth

"Oh dear so your saying you're my future granddaughter?" I nod and she nods "I see the letter also says that I can see the resemblance now" she smile and I looked at her shocked

"y-you believe me?" she nods

"Yes of course dear why wouldn't I you would have no reason to lie to me and this letter proves it now tell me what is this bad thing you're here to warn us about" I swallow and look at the floor

"Well you see I'm not really sure how it all happened I remember that a dark storm cloud had gathered above everywhere and mom and dad got an urgent call saying that their help was needed to fight some monster I still don't really understand it but dad come back hurt with his Pokémon super badly and mom…" I chocked back a sob and she moved over to the couch to rub my back "mom didn't come back at all it just kept getting worse and what scared me is they can't wake dad up and no one knows where mom is and that's when they came up with the idea of sending someone back in time to warn people especially those majorly involved of the threat like Dad and everyone so I volunteered to go back really I was the only one that could go and I want to save dad…" I trailed off tears streaming down my face and I sniffled trying to wipe them away. She gently pulls me into a hug and then let's go wiping away my tears

"Azure you're a very brave girl and still so young I can defiantly see my son in you but I'm afraid he left for Kalos two days ago" I nod wiping the rest of the tears from my eyes and say

"I know but this is important grandma please you have to help me find him or at least help me get to where I can find him" she smiles and me

"Of course I will but it will have to wait till tomorrow why don't you eat something and sleep here and tomorrow I'll take you to get a plane ticket" I nod and she takes me into the kitchen I eat wash up then go up to Ash's room and she tucks me in bed yawning I fall asleep completely exhausted she smiles moving my unruly raven hair out of my face and closes the door Pika curled up next to me. The next morning I yaw getting up stretching I brush my teeth and get dressed even more now determined than ever to find him going downstairs with my bag on my back and Pika on my shoulder my grandma smiles at me "well you certainly look like my son but he'd never be up this early" I smile and giggle

"Yea dad was always a late sleeper although he never missed breakfast" she smiles and puts pancakes and bacon in front of me with some orange juice

"Well eat up your plane leaves for Kalos in about an hour" I nod and scarf down my breakfast grabbing my hat and my plane ticket and was out the door bee lining it for the airport. I made it there with half an hour till my plane so I waited around till I could board the plane and I was off. I sighed sitting back in my seat looking down at Pika who was now curled in my lap

"Well Pika looks like we're finally on our way I'm kinda excited to meet dad in this time I wonder if he'll be different in this time then back home, and I bet your eager to meet his Pikachu your dad" she yawns and sleepily "Pika pi" in agreement and I smile looking out the window stroking her soft yellow fur. Four hours later I jerked awake blinking realizing I must have dozed off on the plane ride we were just touching down in Lumiose City air port I smile excited and nudge Pika

"Heay get up were here!" she yawns and stretches and jumps up on my shoulder as we come to a stop and I climb down the stairs looking around stretching I yawn "Right first things first Pika we go see professor Sycamore at his lab after all we need a Pokédex from him and we need to give him the letter maybe he can lead us in the right direction"

"Pika pi" she agrees with me so I start walking and looking around I eventually end up at the lab and walk in calling out

"Uhhh hello Professor umm my name's Azure and I really need to speak with you" a tall man with black hair and smile on his face walks to the top of the stairs

"Why hello there I'm professor Sycamore how can I help you?" jumping I spun around and sighed in relief

"Hi there My name is Azure umm I came here because I need this regions Pokédex and I have a very urgent letter for you sir if you have the time to talk" he nods and waves for me to follow him and I do and we sit down in a back room with some tea and he gives me a Pokédex and I put it in my pocket and hand him the letter he reads it quickly.

"I see so you're from the future and you're here to warn your future father as well as us about a future disaster can you tell me what this disaster specifically is?" nodding

"Well I'm not sure of the whole thing I had to be told most of it so…" I explained everything to him that I had to my grandma he frown's

"I see so it starts here in Kalos and consumes the whole world and your father and all the champions and gym leaders are going to be called on to fight it and most of them won't make it so by sending you here to they hope to avoid destruction is that right?" I nod

"I hope you believe me" he nods

"Oh I most certainly do but unfortunately Ash isn't here anymore"

"Well I knew that but do you know where he went?" he nods

"Yes that I do know Ash and his new friends went to Santalune city so he could challenge the gym for a badge to get into the Kalos League" I roll my eyes

"Typical dad" he chuckles

"Might I add that you look a lot like him" huffing I shove some of my hair out of my face

"Yeah yeah I know everyone tells me that do you think you could give me a map or something?" he nods and gives me a little pocket navigator

"This should help you find your way it also has lists of restaurants and Pokémon centers and such as you need them" nodding I get up shaking his hand shouldering my bag again Pika jumping back on my shoulder I was just about to leave when a Froakie jumped in front of me with a cute pink ribbon around it and it jumps into my arms. The professor smiles and walks over

"So I see you've found a trainer that you like"

"Fro" it says

"I see well then Azure it seems the female Froakie wishes for you to be its trainer" I blink

"Uhhh ok sure" getting out a Pokéball I gently her on the head with it and she goes inside it vibrate for a bit then the ball winks and stays still I grinned and spun around holding the ball out "ALL RIGHT I CAUGHT A FROKIE!" pika holds out a peace sign

"Pi pika Pikachu" I smile and run to the door

"By professor!" he smiles and waves amused about how much like my father I actually was.

Smiling I ran down the street then stopped checking my navigator and started walking again in the right direction "Well Pika it looks like we have a new friend and the professor said I couldn't catch new Pokémon"

"Pika pi" she says happily and I smile heading out of Lumiose City my hope is that I will run into Dad soon.

Four days go by and I finally walk into Santalune City smiling tiredly I stop by the Pokémon center and refresh the Pokémon I have now with two Pokémon including Pika a Froakie and a newly caught female Fletchling. Sighing I waited for my Pokémon to come back and I frown my thoughts turning to Ash thinking to myself _"is he still here?, what if he's not, I have to find him asap"_ I was knocked out of my thought by the Pokémon healed noise and nurse joy saying "Azure your Pokémon are all back to full health" I smile thanking her then ask

"By any chance was there a boy named Ash here, he has a Pikachu just like I do" she nods

"Yes infact they were here until yesterday I believe they were heading to the next gym" smiling perk up

"Do you know where it is I umm need to find him" she nods

"I do believe they were talking about returning to Lumiose City" groaning I sigh

"OK thanks a lot for your help nurse Joy" she smiles and nods as I turn around and walk the way I had come "Pika if this keeps up I'll be fifty before we meet up with him" she pats my head

"Pika pi"

"Yea I know I know it's important" Sighing I made myself walk all night and up through the next day yawning I tiredly kept moving "I can't take another four days to get back to Lumiose I have to make it there by at least tomorrow morning"

"Pika" she yawns and I feel bad for her

"Take a nap in my bag Pika ill wake you when we get there" she yawns again and opens my bag curling up inside and I sigh and keep walking. I finally get back to Lumiose city just before dawn and tiredly go to the Pokémon center and get some much needed rest for both me and my Pokémon. After resting for a little while I leave the Pokémon center in a hurry and eagerly look around Lumiose "come on he has to be here somewhere" pika who was perched on my head was also looking sighing in frustration I looked up at her "Maybe we should see if they stopped by the professor's lab"

"Pika" she agrees with me I smile and nod and start walking that direction meanwhile I had no idea how close he actually is. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the damage done to the lab I rush in and ask one of the assistants

"What happened?!" she turns to me

"Team Rocket burst in here and kidnapped the professor!" groaning I ask hurriedly

"Do you know which way they went?" she nods and points me in the right direction I start running that way pulling out the Pokéball and throwing it "FLETCHLING I CHOOSE YOU!" catching the now empty Pokéball I put it away and look up at my Pokémon "Fletch see if you can't find the professor!"

"Fletch!" she chirps at me flying off the red ribbon around her neck fluttering in the wind I keep running looking around then see a shadow move in the corner of my eye and I look towards it, it's not one shadow but two man and a Pokémon deciding its better than nothing I follow them running below on the street when Fletchling comes back and chirps at me and I look up at her

"Did you find them?" she chirps and I followed her the scene came upon looks like it's from a bad horror movie a giant robot Meowth battling with a PIKACHU so that means I turn my head hearing an all too familiar voice giving commands I was stunned I found him so fast then I shook my head now is not the time grabbing my other Pokéball turning my hat backward I threw it "FROAKIE I CHOOSE YOU!" she came out of her Pokéball and I caught it putting it away "alright everyone lets help out Oakie use frubbles to stick that things tracks to the ground Fletch get the other two's attention using peck and Pika use quick attack and get dad I mean Ash out of there!" they all did as they were told Pika hitting ash and his Pikachu out of dangers way then stood protectively in front of them her cheeks sparking. I was about to have her attack when I saw the two shadows I had been following and I heard Meowth

"Ut oh its mega Blazekin" its trainer had it used flame thrower witch exposed the core and I took the opportunity to run in front of everyone and nod at Pika who moved in front of me

"Now it our turn Pika use Thunder Bolt!" she ran forward and jumped high into the air and unleashed a powerful thunder bolt making the core explode and team rocket black off I turn my hat back around and grinned swiping my finger across my nose " that will show them! And don't come back!" Pika ran over to me and jumped on my shoulder and I petted her and my Froakie and Fletchling "good job everyone now Oakie Fletch return" I returned them to my Pokéball and turned around everyone staring at me I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck "umm hi" the professor smiled

"Well Azure it seems you found us" I flicked my eyes to Ash then Back to him

"Yea I guess I did didn't I mean not really me Fletch did all the work so she should get the credit…" I trailed off embarrassed and pulled the hat down over my face the professor chuckled and saw everyone's confused faces he suggested

"Why don't we go back to my lab and introduce everyone?" I nodded scuffing my shoe when the girl next to the professor spoke up

"You know Ash she kinda looks like you" He nodded

"Yea she does its kinda weird I used to wear an outfit kinda like that back when I started my Pokémon journey" I blushed and flustered

"So what if you did is it a problem?!" everyone blinked at me and I became more uncomfortable and the professor coughed

"I think we're all making Azure uncomfortable" they all look down at the ground guiltily and I mumble

"It's fine let's just go back to the lab" We all started walking and I ended up walking next to ash and I kept thinking _"oh no oh no oh no! What do I do what do I say hi I'm your future daughter no he'll think I'm crayze!"_ I blinked when I heard Ash calling my name

"Uhhh Azure hello"

"Oh what sorry I was uhh thinking what's up?" he smiled at me and I felt a twinge in my heart dad used to smile the same way

"I was asking you about your Pikachu"

"Oh what about her?"

"So it's a girl?"

"Umm yea my dad gave me her he had a Pikachu when he first started"

"Really that's so cool because my buddy Pikachu here was my first Pokémon too" I nod

"Cool umm I'm sorry if I uh butted in" He shook his head

"It's ok so you have a Fletchling and a Froakie too hu are they female as well?" I nod preening a little

"Yep their both female I call them Fletch and Oakie" he nods and I start to relax and grin at him and he smiles back. Smiling I listened to the others conversation the guy with the glasses name is Clemont and the little girl is his sister Bonnie and the girl walking with the professor is Serena I sighed my smile dropping a little _"Serena she reminds me of mom and the way ash smiles and laughs reminds me of dad…"_ I shook myself reminding myself that if I did my job right that id get to see them again unfournatly Ash and the others saw the sad look I had and they looked at each other. We got to the lab and the professor made tea and I shifted awkwardly in my seat then sighed putting my cup down "This is ridiculous!" everybody started at my sudden outburst and I blushed embarrassed and rubbed the back of my neck pulling my hat down over my face Serena spoke up

"Umm what's ridiculous?" I sighed and actually took of the hat and everybody gasped not on purpose at how much Ash and I really did look alike, Ash blinked at everyone confused

"Umm guys what's going on I don't get it" a smile turned up the corner of my mouth

"Everyone is shocked how much we look alike especially when I take the hat off my hair never listens so I wear my dad's old hat to cover it" I shrug

"Oh" he takes his hat off "you know their kinda right when u look at it that way we do look a lot alike even though your hair is longer"

"Yep but anyway Ash yes I know your name" he blinks at me in surprise

"I've been looking for you I absolutely have to talk to you about something"

"Uhhh sure ok what is it" \

"I can't discuss it here but I can ask if it's ok if I travel with you?" He smiles

"Sure the more the merrier I always say what do you guys think?" Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont all nod and say sure and I smile in relief after awhile of chatting and getting to know the others we stood up to leave and the professor pulled me aside

"The sooner you tell him the better Azure I'm not trying to tell you what to do still this is important" I nodded

"I know professor that's why I plan on telling him tonight when were away from Lumiose" he nods and I join the other s we wave goodbye Chespin ends up joining us as Clemont's newest Pokémon

"Whohooo alright now onto Cyllage city!" Ash shouted and I giggled and rolled my eyes

"My aren't we enthuastic for our second gym battle" the all blinked and I rolled my eyes "The professor told me you were going to get all eight gym badges to get into the Kalos league he said you have already earned one badge"

"Oh that makes sense since I did tell the professor about it" Ash rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and I laughed

"It's ok my dad was always kinda like that always excited for a new challenge to take on, you kinda remind me of him" Ash smiles

"Well that good isn't it?"

"I'd say so" I walked a little faster so I was walking next to Ash and just listened to the conversation around me. Later that evening we stopped to make camp Ash and Clemont set up the tents and I watched from the opposite side of the fire when Bonnie came up to me

"If you want you can stay in the tent with me and Serena" I smile

"Thanks Bonnie I think I will but I'm not really tired right now" She smiled and skipped away chatting with Serena. Dinner came and went and soon everyone but me and Ash were asleep I swallowed hard

"Heay Ash can we talk for a sec if you're not tired?" He smiles and walks over and sits down next to me

"No I'm not what's up?" I sigh and rub the back of my neck

"Look what I'm about to say maybe awkward or even crayze but will you just hear me out?"

"Uhh sure Azure" I sigh taking a deep breath

"Ash there's a reason I look like you it's because well because..." he gave me a reassuring smile and I closed my eyes "It's because I'm your daughter your daughter from the future that is..." I opened one eye and peeked at him he was shocked and a little embarrassed

"m-my daughter?" I sigh and nod

"I know it sounds crayze but I'm telling the truth I came from the future where a much older you has a kid and that's me part of the reason I'm here is to warn you about a disaster that will happen that will destroy us all unless its prevented I was sent here to this time to warn you and others about this great disaster part of the reason I was sent was because u in the future went to fight u and my mother and you came back badly hurt and unconscious with your Pokémon and mom never came back at all so many lives have been lost we wanted to prevent that from happening and I wanted to save you….." I then explained everything and just sat there waiting for his response

"You risked your life to come here to warn us about this"

"Please believe me! I was the only one who could do it I am young enough and wasn't needed in the fight plus I had Pika with me"

"Pika is she is she related to my Pikachu?" I nod

"yea Pikachu umm breeds with a female at the lab and they had an egg when it hatched I guess you had Professor Oak and Tracy look after it because on my 10th birthday which was yesterday you gave me Pika and told me she was mine and to take good care of her you also gave me your old backpack and hat and told me to Never give up not until it was over" I looked at the ground scared to look up he doesn't say anything for a while then he says

"I believe you" I look up at him "I'm not quite sure why but my instincts say to believe you what reason would you have to lie about this any way" I sighed in relief and hugged him after a moment he hugged me back. After he let me go from his hug I yawned

"I don't know if you want me to tell the others but I'm glad you believe me" he smiles and nods as I get up and go change into my Pikachu pajamas and curl up in my sleeping bag and fall asleep.

~Ash's POV~

I sat here for a moment and watched Azure go to bed I couldn't help but smile at her Pikachu pajamas I got up myself and went to my tent and crawled in my sleeping bag with Pikachu I layed there staring at the ceiling of the tent unable to sleep thinking about everything that Azure told me she couldn't be lying not with how honest she was and whenever she talked about her father the future me she spoke with such love and adoration that I can't help but believe her. I started when Clemont spoke

"So you believe her then?"

"Yes"

"Why though why send her I mean if her stories real"

"I think it is real and because she was the only one who could Clemont think about this when you speak about your parents would ever be able to talk like that and it being a complete lie plus it makes sense think about how she acted earlier how sad she got especially when she brought up her dad"

"I see your point ash your right no one could talk like that and not be telling the truth, I feel bad and want to help her I mean I'm not saying she's helpless but still"

"I get what you mean I do too"

~Serena's Pov~

I layed there awake and shocked after hearing everything Azure told ash and what really shocks me is that he believes her it would make sense why she looks so much like him and she acts like him sometimes. The way she talked about her dad the future Ash I couldn't help but believe her she loves her parents and risked herself just to come all this way to warn ash and others just so she could save her parents that takes a lot of courage I think Ash is right I will believe her too, and I want to help her however I can. Smiling slightly knowing that what I was doing was right I fell asleep.

~My POV~

~Nightmare~

I was in a dark place and scared I called out into the darkness "Mom? Dad? Professor?" my voice just echoed around me "Dad where are you I'm scared!" I then heard his voice

"You'll be alright I'm here" I looked around trying to see him

"Dad where are you I can't see you!"

"I'm here…." His voice was getting father away I began to run into the darkness

"No dads please don't go I don't wanna be alone!" all I could here was a faint whisper

"I love you..." I dropped to my knees and cried.

~nightmare end~

I sat bolt upright sweating and shaking I quietly got out of my sleeping bag and went outside and sat down next to the small lake we were camped by I buried my face in my arms and sobbed softly I kept sobbing for what seemed like an hour then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a hug I stiffed and then heard Ash's voice soft and gentle

"Heay what's wrong?"

"B-bad d-dream"

"About your parents?" I nodded unable to say anything "Azure it'll be ok remember what your dad said don't give up until it's over" I nodded and sniffled

"I'm sorry if I woke you up"

"No you didn't I couldn't sleep I went for a walk and saw you crying come on you need to sleep let's get you back to bed"

"I don't want too" he laughed softly and sat next to me on the grass

"I used to say that too but then I slept in when I did fall asleep" I smiled

"You still do lazy bones" he chuckles

"So I'm a late sleeper even in the future hu?"

"Yep normally Pikachu is the one to get you up" he laughs softly and I smile and he smiles

"Feel better now?" I nod

"Yea thanks Ash, or future dad" I giggled and went back to bed and so did he


End file.
